Lysandre (Adventures)
Lysandre is a character in Pokémon Adventures, who is the leader of Team Flare. Appearance Lysandre is a pale man, with blue eyes and with pointed red hair and beard. Lysandre wears a black suit, lined in red and black dress shoes. He also wears a pair of black fingerless gloves, as well as having a Mega Ring on his middle finger on his left hand. Personality Lysandre is a calm man, who works with his scientists on making new devices, like the Holo Caster. However, he can be quite intimidating when he sets his mind on something. Lysandre prefers things of beauty, and wants to preserve the world's beauty, even if it means achieving goals by force. Biography X & Y arc Lysandre, along with Professor Sycamore, were watching the video of the two legendary Pokémon attacking each other in Vaniville Town. Professor Sycamore was amazed by Lysandre, since they wouldn't have been able to watch the video without the Holo Caster Lysandre invented.X&Y004: They Have a Flare for a Li'l Kanga-Napping Lysandre noticed Xerneas revived the plants it stood on, while Yveltal drained the life off the plants. Lysandre wished for a better world, without this fighting, then bid farewell to Professor Sycamore and went away.X&Y005: Kangaskhan... Kangascan't After the group arrived to Professor Sycamore's lab, Sycamore sent Trevor, Shauna, Y and Tierno to get Trevor's Holo Caster fixed by Lysandre, who invented the Holo Caster. After arriving, Lysandre met the children at a café. Trevor felt nervous, as if there is an odd feeling behind this man. Trevor looked at his photos and noticed how, in one of the pictures, a silhouette resembles Lysandre.X&Y010: What Does Charmander Do When It Dozes? As Lysandre started repairing Trevor's Holo Caster, Trevor felt very nervous and was wondering if he could ask Lysandre if he is the man on the picture. Lysandre gave Trevor the Holo Caster and wanted to see Trevor's pictures. Trevor hesitated, so Lysandre sent his Pokémon to intimidate Tierno, Shauna and Trevor. A woman arrived and stopped Lysandre, allowing Trevor to pull his friends into the men's restroom. They noticed the woman was Diantha, the Kalos Champion. Diantha was displeased about Lysandre, who intimidated the children, hardly considering that an act of beauty. Diantha Mega Evolved her Gardevoir to protect the children. Lysandre claimed everyone has their view of beauty, thinking Diantha was the most beautiful when she starred at one of the movies. Lysandre was called by Xerosic, who found the Xerneas tree. Lysandre gave the Holo Caster to Trevor and left, feeling this world needs "the chosen ones" to preserve its beauty. Lysandre left on his Gyarados, claiming "it is also one of the chosen ones".X&Y011: Chespin Sows the Seeds of Change When Malva was getting prepared to move the Xerneas tree, she stood by Lysandre's portrait with a Pyroar, claiming she's the best woman "to match his qualities".X&Y021: Dancing Vivillon After Celosia retrieved the Key Stone from Korrina, per Malva's request, Xerosic placed the Key Stone onto a ring and gave to Lysandre. Lysandre equipped his gear, ready to absorb Xerneas' energy.X&Y029 Lysandre continued to absorb Xerneas' energy until X arrived. Lysandre was slightly surprised X came alone and introduced himself as the boss of Team Flare, then sent his Mienfoo and Pyroar to battle X's Quilladin and Charmeleon. X asked Lysandre why did he bring so much suffering and took Korrina's Key Stone and was told Lysandre wishes for a more beautiful world; those actions were needed to bring harmony to the world. Lysandre smiled and pressed the Key Stone, Mega Evolving his Gyarados.X&Y030 Lysandre saw as X sent all his Pokémon that can Mega Evolve, yet did not press his Key Stone. Knowing he shouldn't let his guard down, Lysandre had his Pokémon attack. Mega Gyarados bit Elec, who electrocuted Mega Gyarados with Wild Charge. X noticed Mega Gyarados took less damage that a normal Gyarados would and knowing Gyarados inflicted more damage with Bite, suspected its' type was / , impressing Lysandre for this observation. As the alarm rang, Lysandre got distracted and soon realized X Mega Evolved his Kanga, whose child attacked his Mega Gyarados, while Elec, with his Lightning Rod ability, took the electricity from the absorber. X was angry, since he was "taking" what Team Flare had stolen in the first place. After the tree transformed into an actual Xerneas, Lysandre came on a platform and took out an key, unlocking the Ultimate Weapon and activating it, which started to hover over the three stones at Geosenge Town.X&Y031 After Shauna, Tierno and Trevor arrived to Lysandre's chamber, they noticed Lysandre and his Mega Gyarados, who managed to defeat X and his Pokémon. Trevor became angry and, after being lifted to the platform by Clemont's Aipom Arm, demanded Lysandre to pull out the key from the Ultimate Weapon. Lysandre dared Trevor to battle him and take the key, if Trevor was "the chosen one". Trevor was furious, claiming he does not want to be "the chosen one" and had Flabébé fire out Solarbeam on Lysandre, who disappeared, after the attack.X&Y032 Pokémon On hand See also Lysandre (anime) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Team Flare